


Eye catch trail

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's a pretty boy but never before has he shown Akira that kind of face.





	Eye catch trail

**Author's Note:**

> catching up on my Sula sketches lol lol

Yusuke was gorgeous, a beauty. He had that pretty face and tall body and everyone noticed it. Akira had caught himself staring plenty of times but it was never as though he was the only one. Yusuke’s face alone got people. Akira could hardly blame them. Yusuke’s face certainly got him.

But Yusuke was more like a fairy prince than anyone else Akira had ever met. He had seemed oblivious to the effect he had on others and while it had been cute in the beginning. Yusuke missing the obvious thirsting and come ons, that had quickly worn off. Even Ryuji had gone from being amused to being concerned.

Akira might have wished for Yusuke to gain some self-awareness. He just might have clasped his hands and begged whatever gods above to please give Yusuke clear eyes and some self-confidence. He may have done that a few times but what Akira had been thinking about and what he was clearing getting now was something completely different.

Thank fuck Ryuji hadn’t come with them to the bathhouse. Akira was thankful, so very thankful it was just him. Thankful that Morgana had split to be somewhere else and that the only one getting the full force of this was him.

How did he go from so easy and pretty to this? That smile said that he knew exactly how he looked. Since when had Yusuke started to walk like that. Stand like that. Since when had his eyes learned how to burn into Akira like that?

That towel was the worst tease. Akira wanted to see where that trail of hair went. He knew where it went but he felt a need to follow it. With his hands, tongue too.

Forget glowing up. Yusuke had gone from hot to _hot_ and he knew it too. Those eyes said that they knew exactly what Akira was thinking as he stood without saying a damn thing. He really couldn’t say anything anyway. All the blood had gone to his dick. He couldn’t move his tongue if he needed to.

Unless he needed to run his tongue up that happy trail, Jesus.

He knew Yusuke was built. He had Fox by his side in the metaverse. He knew that Yusuke had a bit of something. He used that long sword so easily that Akira knew that he had the muscles to support it. He had always been thinking about the pretty face but fuck. Yusuke’s body was just, he was so tall and-

Akira was conflicted. He was standing in the empty bathhouse with Yusuke in just a towel. He had thought he had known what would happen this evening but he was greatly mistaken.

Yusuke’s self-confidence and cocky smiled had changed all of his plans. And the little- Yusuke knew exactly what he was doing to Akira too.

“You.” Akira shook his head as he sighed heavily. “You’re bad Yusuke.” Yusuke’s smile just widened as he leaned against the wall. “Flaunting it like that isn’t nice.”

“Who says I’m flaunting anything?” Yusuke folded his arms, the flex of muscle nearly causing Akira to lose it then and there. He had to clench his hands into tight fists and cool his breathing. “I thought we were going to take advantage of the baths.”

“Liar.” Akira laughed. Yusuke’s eyes were dancing and he was unable to fight back his amusement. He stepped up to Yusuke but the most that Yusuke did was follow him with his eyes. A sigh escaped Akira as he raised his hands and let them touch. Yusuke’s chest was so firm and his skin- “You’re terrible.” Akira whispered.

“Am I?” Yusuke’s amusement made Akira want to take him off guard. He dropped to one knee and hooked a hand under Yusuke’s towel. Yusuke’s eyes darkened but all that escaped him was a hiss of breath. Akira’s fingers toyed with the trail of hair leading to under the towel as he watched Yusuke.

“Yeah you are.” Akira admitted before he tugged the towel down. “Oh.” He blinked. He knew where the hair led but… “Oh wow.” Bigger than his for certain. His hand carefully lifted Yusuke’s cock. It was warm in his hand the tip was already leaking.

“You’re going to-“ Yusuke hissed as Akira gently ran his hand down Yusuke’s length as a tester. So warm and silky in his hand. It was heavy or maybe it was nerves that had him so sensitive. Akira settled properly on his knees before he held Yusuke’s cock up so he could lick it. Yusuke’s hissed.

From the lick to the tip Akira tried to press a kiss. He got his lips smeared with precum and Yusuke’s hand in his hair wrapping in a firm grip. It was not restricting him but it reminded him of Yusuke’s presence.

Another kiss, more open-mouthed this time. Then a soft lick under the head. Then another kiss as he let his other hand wrap tightly around Yusuke’s length. He pumped slowly as his eyes closed and he kissed the tip again. The precum was so slick and kept spilling.

When he finally tried sucking it Yusuke groaned above him and the hand in his hair twitched. Akira sucked on the head before he pulled off to breathe. Sucked again and pulled back. Every time he had to pull off and catch his breath, he would lick the tip and pay attention to the slit.

“Akira.” Yusuke gasped when Akira tried to swallow more than the head. He didn’t sound as cocky as he had looked before. “Wait pull-“ The hand on his hair was tugging him back so quickly that Akira had no chance to struggle to stay on. Instead, he had to gasp himself when Yusuke gasped and the cock that Akira held began to cum.

His lips, his cheeks, it dropped to the floor. Akira knelt in surprise and thankfulness. He would have choked. No way he would be able to take that on his first time. He had managed to escape an embarrassment.

However… his eyes were back on Yusuke’s cock that had stopped cumming but was still twitching. Akira leaned up, dragged his tongue over the head to clean away the cum that remained. He let his fingers play with the trail of hair that had caught his attention so easily as he listened to Yusuke catch his breath.

“That was-“ Yusuke’s panting was slowly coming under control. “More than I had anticipated.”

“Not going to lie.” Akira laughed from where he sat on the floor. “Even I’m a little taken aback at me right now.”

“I had wanted to tell you at some time that while I’m aware, mostly I don’t care.” Yusuke sighed. “No, I feel like I need to tell you that once it is you, I feel like reciprocating.” Yusuke’s laughter bounced around the room. “As expected of you Joker. You caught me by surprise even after I took you off guard.” Akira laughed along but he couldn’t let Yusuke hold the last laugh like that. It just took one tug to get Yusuke to tumble down on top of Akira. His surprised face was the best reward.


End file.
